Operation Pirate Law
by HollyeLeigh
Summary: All of Liam's efforts to get his older brother together with the town Deputy are not having the desired effect. Maybe he needs to change tactics and find himself an accomplice? Fortunately, the Deputy's son has the same idea, and together they put into action - Operation Pirate Law. Thanks to @captndevil for being my last minute beta!
1. Operation Pirate Law

Killian Jones let out a deep sigh as he approached the Storybrooke Sheriff Station. He and his younger brother, Liam, had only been in town a few weeks, and although they'd had a rough few months leading up to this point, Killian thought Liam was past this sort of behavior. He supposes nothing should surprise him anymore.

It wasn't until five months ago that Killian was even aware that he had a younger brother. His father, Brennan Jones, had passed back in England and the executor had been sent to America to both notify Killian of his father's passing and to inquire whether or not he would accept guardianship over his half brother, per his father's wishes. Killian hadn't seen or heard from his father in nearly twenty-five years, and he wasn't sure which had been the biggest shock, the news of Brennan's death, the news that he had a half brother, or the fact that his younger brother shared the same name as his deceased older brother.

At first, Killian's anger towards the man who had abandoned him, his older brother, and his mother had caused him to refuse taking responsibility of the younger Liam. For a brief few days Killian justified his refusal to uphold his father's last wish as a way to somehow get back at the man who'd walked out on them and then, apparently, replaced them with another family, but then that voice of reason (which always sounded like his brother, Liam - his older brother, Liam) had prevailed. Within a week, the younger Liam had arrived and Killian found himself in the role of part brother, part parent to a thirteen-year-old boy whose entire world had been turned upside down.

Fortunately, Liam's arrival had coincided with the start of the season for Killian's side business, touring his replica of a 1770's Brig up and down the eastern seaboard. His full time occupation was that of an online History professor, a job he could do virtually from anywhere during the months of September through May. During the late Spring and Summer months, he would take his ship to historical events in various coastal communities and educate visitors about maritime life in the late eighteenth century. A point in history that Killian had always connected with for some reason.

At first, Liam hadn't wanted any part of it. Sullen and withdrawn, he'd spent most of his time below decks or running off when they were at port, hell-bent on making trouble for Killian and the crew that had been hired on for the Summer. Killian had tried to be patient with Liam, remembering how he had felt immediately after the loss of both his mother and older brother, and all the bad choices he'd made in his grief. It was this shared understanding of loss that had finally turned the tide in their relationship, allowing them time to get to know one another, and slowly build something like a brotherly bond while Killian taught Liam all he knew of sailing.

Each Fall Killian had always chosen a different location to dock his ship for the Winter. He usually chose somewhere warm so that he could live and work from his ship, but now that he had Liam to look after Killian wanted a place that they could come back to each school year after touring in the Summer. A place where he could provide Liam with some stability and normalcy. Killian immediately thought of Storybrooke, Maine.

It was a place he'd always had a great fondness for each time he'd visited on tour. It reminded him of the little seaside town from his childhood back in England, a place where he had wonderful memories of his mother and brother. He hoped Storybrooke would provide those same kinds of memories for young Liam as well.

That is if they didn't get run out of town first. The message from the Sheriff's station hadn't provided any details as to what sort of trouble Liam had gotten himself into, and Killian could only hope it wasn't anything too serious.

As Killian entered the main room of the station, he immediately saw Liam seated on a long bench against the far wall with two other boys. Liam's shoulders were slumped and his head hung low as his focus remained on the floor. _Well, he looks contrite at least,_ Killian mused as he sighed to himself while looking around for someone in charge.

"Can I help you?" Came a woman's voice from the office behind him.

"Aye, I'm -" Killian began as he turned to address the woman. A woman who immediately rendered him momentarily speechless.

She was stunning. An absolute vision. Slender, but not slight, with soft, blonde hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, and features that were both enticingly feminine and unwaveringly strong. Her eyes, a sparklingly green, pierced through him as she stared at him expectantly with her hands on her hips. He tried to keep his eyes trained on her face, but he couldn't help being drawn to the shine of something metal at her hip. A badge. _She's the local law enforcement?_ He thought, and started to see the appeal of committing petty crimes in a town where she'd be the one to slap cuffs on you.

Killian cleared his throat as he cast off that last thought and tried to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth. "Huh, yeah. S-sorry," he stuttered. _Smooth, real smooth._ "I'm Killian Jones. I received a call about Li-"

"Right, Liam Jones," she interrupted, as she waved at him to follow her back into the office while asking over her shoulder, "You're new in town, right? The guy with the boat?"

"Ship, actually," he corrected, as he followed her into the office, trying to keep his gaze from drifting down towards her backside. _Eyes front, Jones!_

"Of course," she said almost sheepishly, "Ship. Sorry."

She seemed flustered by something. He watched her tuck an errant lock of hair behind her ear and lick at her lips as she closed the door behind them. Their eyes caught one another's for a brief moment and he felt like the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. _Get it together, Jones. You've Liam to think about._

"No worries, lass," he reassured her along with what he hoped was a friendly, if not slightly dashing, smile before focusing his features into a more serious expression. "Now, tell me, please. What is it that Liam's done?" He asked, bringing his attention to the matter at hand regardless of how much he'd rather simply chat with the beautiful Deputy (he got a better look at the badge) before him.

"Right," she said, clearing her throat while offering him a seat. "Mr. Jones, your son was caught -"

"Brother, actually," he interrupted, as they both took a seat on opposite sides of her desk.

"Excuse me?" She questioned, clearly confused by the correction to their relationship given the nearly twenty year age difference between himself and the lad still stewing on the bench just outside the office.

"Liam is my much younger half brother, not my son," he clarified. "It's a long story," he assured her.

"Right…," she said, without pressing for any further details. "Well, then, your brother," she corrected, "was caught at the scene while some local miscreants were defacing public property with spray paint."

Killian closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose at the news. _Really, Liam?_

"We've no proof that he was an active part of the vandalism," she went on to explain, "it seems he was just with the wrong people, in the wrong place, at the wrong time. He was brought in with more 'guilt by association' reasons than anything."

"I see," Killian said, unsure as to whether or not this information made him feel any better about the situation. "So, what now?" He asked. _So help him, Liam would be repaying whatever fine this cost him by scraping barnacles from the hull until Christmas._

"Now? You sign him out and take him home," she said, her expression and voice revealing a sympathetic understanding he wasn't expecting. A moment ago she'd worn a no nonsense expression of authority, but now her features had softened, and Killian was intrigued by the many facets of herself she'd revealed in the short time they'd interacted. Her words sunk in as he contemplated her, bringing him back to the matter at hand.

"Really?" He questioned. "That's it?"

"Well, I would advise you to have a talk with your brother about the company he keeps," she suggested sincerely. "Peter and Felix have a reputation in this town for this kind of trouble. They usually find a patsy to take the fall for them, which I think was their intent with your brother today. You might want to discourage any further interaction between him and those two."

"Aye," he concurred. "I will most certainly talk with Liam about his choice of friends." She nodded at his agreement and stood, their discussion of Liam clearly over. As she made her way to the front of her desk, he stood and extended his hand. "Thank you for your clemency in regards to Liam and for your insight Deputy…"

"Oh! Sorry. Swan, Deputy Emma Swan," she said. As she took his proffered hand, he felt a jolt go through him that caused the hairs to raise on his arm, and his heart to start racing. He thought he might have caught a slight blush across the Deputy's cheeks before she let go of his hand, and led him out of the office. A smile came to his face at the thought.

"Liam Jones," she called out, her voice back to it's authoritative, no-nonsense tone. "Your brother is here to take you home."

Liam stood and hesitantly made his way over to where he and the Deputy waited. Killian signed the necessary form, and handed the clipboard back to Deputy Swan, catching her eyes again.

"Thank you again, Deputy," he said has they held each other's gaze. "In spite the circumstances it was a pleasure to meet you, let's hope our next meeting will be under better conditions, yeah?" He offered her a smile as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder to lead him out of the station, desperately hoping it wouldn't be too long before they met again.

"Let's hope so, Mr. Jones." she agreed with a smile of her own.

* * *

Fortunately, it wasn't that long before he had the opportunity to be in the radiant presence of Deputy Emma Swan again. Unfortunately, the circumstance weren't that much different than the first time they'd met.

Killian had just made his way above deck on his ship when he heard someone call out from the dock.

"I believe this belongs you…"

His first response was to grin at the sound of Deputy Swan's voice, but his expression sobered as he saw Liam clutched in her hand by the elbow.

"Liam?" he said incredulously. "Why the bloody hell aren't you at school?!" He demanded as he made his way down the gangplank towards his brother and the woman whom he hadn't been able to get off his mind in days. This was NOT how he'd hoped to see her again.

"That was my question, as well," Deputy Swan commented as Liam just petulantly shrugged his shoulders at the question hanging in the air amongst them.

Killian told Liam to go below and wait for him, watching as Liam trudged off towards the ship. _First attempted vandalism and now skipping school? What was going on with the lad_ , Killian wondered to himself as he ran a hand through his hair and down his face, before turning his attention to back to Deputy Swan.

She was even more striking than the first time he saw her. Her hair gleamed in the sunlight and her cheeks were tinted pink, probably from the brisk sea air whipping over the docks. Her eyes shined as she took in the sight of his ship, an awed smile hinting at her lips.

"I found him in the park," she explained before he could ask. "I would have taken him back to school, but there was only twenty minutes left in the day so I thought I'd just bring him to you instead." She was still perusing the lines and details of his ship, but he couldn't tell if it was out of genuine interest or an avoidance to make eye contact with him.

"Thank you, Deputy Swan," he said uncomfortably, as he scratched behind his ear. What must she think of him? It was the second time in less than a week that she'd had to relay Liam's misdeeds to him. He was trying to do right by Liam, but sometimes he felt so far out of his depth.

"Look," she said gently, her attention falling to the docks beneath their feet. "I don't know your and Liam's full story, and it really isn't any of my business, but I can tell you've both been through a lot." He watched as her eyes flicked toward him, before she resettled her focus on his ship. "I've got a son about Liam's age," she shared, her openness in the moment catching him off guard, "and although he's a pretty good kid, he can be a handful. Just maybe give it some time."

This last statement brought her focus back to him, and he could feel a bit of a kinship in her words. He'd noticed that she didn't wear a wedding ring, so she was clearly facing the daunting task of raising a teenage boy on her own as well. Or had she always been alone in raising her son?

"Aye," he responded, feeling a tad calmer at the situation. "Thank you, Deputy Swan."

"Please," she said with a hint of a smile, "call me Emma. This town's too small for all that formality."

He agreed with a chuckle, and they both just stood there looking at one another and smiling. He racked his brain for something to say, not wanting her to leave just yet. He knew he needed to go and have a talk with Liam, but he found himself bereaved at the thought of her leaving. She didn't seem in any hurry to rush off either.

"So…" she began as she turned her eyes from his, "this is your ship? It's amazing."

"Aye, she's a marvel," he responded with a note of pride and then a bit of excitement, as a sudden thought came to him. "Would you like a closer look?"

He watched as she began to chew on her lip, as she considered the offer. He found the action to be both charming and enticing, as he wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips.

"Maybe another time," she said, bringing him back to himself with a blush at his runaway thoughts. "I need to get back to the station."

"Of course," he replied. "Don't let me keep you." He escorted her back toward the end of the dock.

"I do have a question, though," she said as the reached the parking lot and the waiting police cruiser. "Do you and Liam live on your ship?"

He could hear the note of concern in her voice and he was touched by it, until, that is, he realized that she was probably asking more out of professional rather than personal concern. Eighteenth century ships weren't known for their warmth and comfort, and Maine had some brutal winters.

"Only for the time being," he assured her. "I'm looking into a few properties and hope to have something secured for us within the next month. I'd like to find something we can rent out for the Summer season, while we're gone, that will also meet our needs when we're here during the school year."

"Good," she said in her authoritative tone, "you wouldn't believe the amount of paperwork two frozen bodies found on pirate ship can generate." She smirked with a mischievous glint her eye.

He chuckled at her remark which clearly indicated that she'd noticed his ship's moniker, _The Jolly Roger._

"What can I say," he said, with an unapologetic shrug, as he scratched the back of ear. "I like pirates."

"Well, try to keep the pillaging and plundering to a minimum," she answered back with a mocked warning, as she opened the car door.

He held the door open for her, as she slid behind the wheel, while he teased back, "but Deputy, what fun would that be?" He gave her a devious smirk and raised his brows at her, as he closed her door. She rolled her eyes at him through the glass as she fought back a smile, waving at him, before she backed the cruiser up and then drove off.

It was going to be difficult to come down hard on Liam for skipping school when his actions had led to such a wonderful encounter with Deputy Swan.

* * *

Was it wrong for her to hope that a certain teenage boy would continue to find himself in trouble so that she had an excuse to see his guardian? Probably, but that didn't stop Emma's stomach from swooping every time she had to notify Killian about his brother's latest misdeeds.

Since the initial truancy violation, he'd been caught twice more skipping school. He'd also been picked up for loitering outside Leroy's bait and tackle shop, but she didn't really fault the kid for that. Leroy would have her arrest the gulls for loitering if he could. The man was just plain grumpy.

None of Liam's offenses had been all that serious. He wasn't causing harm to anyone or damaging property, although she had been concerned that he might have been involved in the trouble at the Mayor's house the previous week.

Vandalism, destruction of property, trespassing and a host of other grievances had been wrought upon the mayor's mansion in the wee hours of the morning. The usual suspects had been rounded up and questioned in the presence of their parents, and she hated having to call Killian into the station to question Liam. She really hadn't thought he'd been involved and she was quick to take Killian's word that Liam hadn't left the ship that night. Destructive outbursts just didn't seem to be his m.o.

Liam's antics seemed to be more cries for attention than anything which confused Emma because Killian seemed to be a very attentive fixture in his younger brother's life. It couldn't be easy for him, going from a care free bachelor to taking on the responsibilities of raising a teenager in less than six months. Plus, if the rumors were to be believed, Killian hadn't even known about Liam until just before he'd taken guardianship over him.

Despite their many interactions, Killian Jones continued to be something of an enigma to her. He'd completely caught her off guard that first day. With his devastating good looks, and good lord that accent, she'd had a hard time keeping herself together in order to at least seem professional during their meeting. He was flirty, but courteous. Confident, but also unsure of himself at times. He was quite open and friendly, but he didn't seem particularly close to anyone in town as of yet.

According to the rumor mill he spent most of his time either at Granny's Diner and B&B (the proprietor allowing him unlimited access to her wifi and a small office in the back so he could conduct his online class, saying 'how could anyone say no to that accent?') or working on fixing up the house he'd purchased for he and Liam to live in during their months in Storybrooke. Not to mention the regular upkeep of his ship, the responsibility of which seemed to fall upon Liam as his assigned duty.

The town gossips had yet to ascertain much about either of their backgrounds, but Emma suspected that they'd both experienced some significant loss in their lives. It was telling that Killian had chosen a profession and side job that didn't require him to settle in one place too long. He wasn't a man that seemed to form attachments easily or had ever really put down roots before. Emma understand that all too well, and wondered if that wasn't the source of Liam's trouble. Perhaps he didn't feel connected with his brother?

Emma was still pondering the reasons behind Liam's behavior when Henry asked her to look over a paper he'd written for his English class. The request made her wonder how Liam's slightly delinquent behavior was manifesting itself at school. Was Killian having just as many meetings with the principal as he was with her about Liam?

"Sure thing, kid, but first I want to ask you something," she said, as she laid his paper on the table next to her.

"Okay," Henry replied as he sat at the table, "what's up?"

"Do you know a Liam Jones at school?" She asked cautiously. She didn't want to put Henry in an uncomfortable situation, but she knew he'd give her an honest assessment of the situation.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked, reaching for a piece of fruit at the center of the table. The kid never stopped eating.

"Well, he's been in some trouble around town lately and I'm wondering what kind of trouble he might be causing at school." She kept her tone casual as she waited for the Henry to spill the goods.

"He doesn't," Henry said with a shrug, as he took a bite of a now peeled banana.

"He doesn't?" That wasn't the answer she'd been expecting.

"No. He's really nice, actually," he mumbled with his mouth full.

"Really?" She asked, not sure if she heard him right with his mouth crammed full of food. Might be time to revisit some lessons on table manners.

"Yeah. In fact, he's offered to help me with my history paper."

"Help you how?" She couldn't help but be suspicious. Was he gonna sell him a stolen paper from his older brother? Encourage him to plagiarize off material from Killian's history course?

"I got assigned the topic to compare and contrast privateers versus pirates. He said I could come see his brother's ship, and get some first hand research on the kind of vessel each might have used, and get quotes from Mr. Jones as an authority in the field." Well now she felt like a horrible human being, that actually was really nice of the kid to offer.

Something wasn't stacking up with this kid. She had to be missing something, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She also couldn't figure out why it matter so much. It wasn't like Liam Jones was the only kid in town that caused trouble. He wasn't even close to being the worst offender. Her interest couldn't possibly have anything to do with her growing infatuation with a certain enigmatic older brother. An infatuation that had no business being a part of her next suggestion, which it totally wasn't. _Uh, huh. Sure._

"I think that sounds great," she affirmed. "You should definitely take him up on that."

 _Maybe Liam just needs a good friend_ , she thought. Henry could be a good influence on him, and maybe glean some additional insight on what was causing him to act out. If spending more time with Liam Jones meant that she'd get to interact with Killian in situations that didn't involve her badge, well...that would be okay too she supposed.

* * *

"Thanks again for letting me come aboard and see your ship, Mr. Jones," Henry said as Liam's older brother led him and Liam down to the captain's stateroom, so they could begin working on their history papers. **  
**

"No need to thank me, lad," Mr. Jones said with a chuckle, "I quite enjoy showing off _The Roger_."

Liam had invited Henry to come see _The Jolly Roger_ after school that day, and he and his older brother had spent the last hour or so taking Henry all around the ship and answering every question Henry had. Now, the two boys were settling in around the large table where Mr. Jones had left snacks and drinks for them while they worked.

"Your brother seems pretty cool," Henry commented after Mr. Jones had left the room.

"Yeah, he's not too bad I guess," Liam said with a shrug. Henry could tell he was trying to act cool, but he could also see a hint of a smile on Liam's face. He was obviously proud of his brother, and had really enjoyed showing him and the ship off to Henry. Henry recognized it because he had similar responses to people when they complimented his mom to him.

"So, how long have you been with him?" Henry asked. She hadn't said as much, but Henry had gotten the feeling that his mom wanted him to find out more about Liam and his brother. She seemed genuinely concerned with Liam's behavior, and wanted to help the two brothers settle in better. After spending the afternoon with them, so did Henry.

"About six months," Liam answered, "I was sent to him after my dad died. Killian didn't even know I existed until then." Liam kept his gaze on the papers in front of him, and Henry wondered if he was uncomfortable talking about it.

"But you knew about him?" Henry asked. He'd keep asking until it became evident that Liam didn't want to discuss it. Liam seemed to want to discuss it, though. He probably hadn't had anyone other than his brother to talk to about it with and even then, he probably hadn't been comfortable sharing everything with him.

"Yeah," he answered. "I knew that dad had had another family before he'd met my mom and they'd had me. He wasn't proud of how he'd left them, but he was honest with my mom and me about it. I'm actually named after our eldest brother. Killian's older brother, I mean. He was also named Liam."

 _Woah_!, thought Henry. _Awkward…_

The boys spent the next half hour or so discussing their lives, their relationships with their respective guardian, and their move to Storybrooke. Henry and his mom had only been in town themselves for about a year, having moved from Boston when his Uncle David, the town Sheriff, had offered his mom the Deputy position.

Henry told Liam about how he had never met his father. The man had left his mom to take the fall for a crime he'd committed, and she'd had him while she was still in prison. His father didn't even know he existed. He knew it hadn't been easy but his mom had been able to raise him mostly on her own, with some support from her adoptive family. He liked being closer to them; his Uncle David and his Aunt Mary Margaret. He liked how much more open and relaxed his mom seemed to be since they'd come to Storybrooke to be closer to family.

Liam told Henry about losing his mom in a car accident and then, five years later, his father to liver disease. Apparently, he'd had a problem with alcohol earlier in life, before meeting Liam's mom. It was one of the reasons he'd left his first family. Liam confessed that he'd acted out towards Killian when he'd first come to live with him. He'd been angry about his father's death, angry that Killian had refused to take him in at first, angry that Killian was angry at the father Liam loved. Just, angry.

He felt bad about that now that they were in a better place. He, actually, was quite thankful that Killian had changed his mind and taken him in. Living on the ship and sailing it different places all Summer had been an awesome experience, and Liam was starting to feel happy in Storybrooke with his brother.

"I don't get it then," Henry said after that last revelation. "If you're happy here, and things are better between you and your brother, why do you keep getting into trouble?"

Henry watched as Liam's cheeks turned red as he all of sudden couldn't look Henry in the eye.

"Promise you won't get upset?" Liam asked, nervously.

Why would I get upset, Henry wondered, but promised Liam he wouldn't.

"I keep causing trouble to get my brother and your mom together," he confessed sheepishly.

"What?!" Henry exclaimed with a laugh.

"I know my brother likes your mom, but he hasn't done anything about it, so I thought if I kept forcing them to interact maybe something would happen." Liam's face turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Did you ever think that maybe your brother is hesitant to ask my mom out because she keeps having to tell him you got in trouble?" It was evident by the look on his face that he hadn't. Henry shook his head at his new friend. _Amatuer._

He absolutely agreed with Liam, his mom and Liam's brother were totally into each other. He could see it on his mom's face every time she mentioned Killian Jones. Henry also knew that his mom's default to any kind of relationship was to move at a glacial pace. She used to tell him that he was the only man she needed in her life, but he could tell she was lonely. He didn't want his mom to miss out on a chance for happiness because she thought she needed to be solely focused on him. He wasn't a little kid anymore.

"I think between the two of us, we can come up with a better plan to get my mom and your brother together," Henry suggested.

"Really?" Liam asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Henry continued, "I mean, that is, if you really think your brother has a thing for mom, because I know she definitely has a thing for your brother."

"Oh, he does," Liam assured. "Trust me."

"Okay, then," Henry contemplated, "we just need to come up with other ways to get them together that doesn't involve either of us getting hauled into the police station every other day." Henry already had a few ideas swirling through his brain, but first, they'd need something.

"We need a code name," he stated.

"A what?"

"A code name," he said again, "so we can talk about the operation without anyone knowing what we're talking about."

"Operation True Love?" Liam suggested.

"Too obvious," Henry responded, shaking his head. "How about...Operation Pirate Law? Anyone who overhears it will just think we're talking about my history paper."

"Operation Pirate Law," Liam repeated thoughtfully. "I like it. When do we start?"

Henry just grinned at his new cohort, "Right now. Let Operation Pirate Law commence!"

* * *

October had been a welcome change to the turbulent September Killian had endured with Liam. For nearly four weeks now there hadn't been a single incident involving Liam and a certain Deputy. A certain gorgeous, blonde Deputy with a sparkling green eyes and a smile that made him forget that oxygen was a necessary element to living. _You've got it bad, mate._

Killian wasn't completely sure what had caused the change in Liam, but he suspected that his new friendship with Emma's son, Henry, might have had something to do with it. The two were thick as thieves these days, something that Killian couldn't be more please about, and not just because their camaraderie had allowed for Killian and Emma to spend time together as well.

It had all started that day Liam had invited Henry to _The Jolly Roger._ The two had worked far longer on their papers than they had anticipated, and Killian had ended up taking Henry to Granny's to meet his mom rather than the station. Henry had invited them to stay and eat with he and Emma, and although the boys had done most of the talking, he'd enjoyed getting to know Emma outside of the courses of her duty.

Since that night, he and Liam had run into Henry and Emma at Granny's several more times, each taking a turn to invite the other to join them for dinner. The more he learned about Emma, the more his affection for her grew as he discovered what a bright, brilliant and tenacious woman she truly was.

He'd been delighted to find himself paired up with her at a school fundraiser that Liam had signed him up to volunteer, and then again just last week at the Halloween carnival the community put on every year on main street. They'd laughed together, and had been able to share some deeper conversations about themselves that they'd shied away from in the presence of the boys.

It was beginning to feel like fate kept putting them together, and although he truly wanted to seek something more with Emma, he was hesitant. Things with Liam were going very well, but they were still finding their footing with each other and the town. How would the addition of a romantic endeavor between himself and Emma affect things between he and Liam or Liam and Henry?

Liam had already been through so much, they both had, and he just wasn't sure that it was the right time to try and start something with Emma. Besides, he got the sense that Emma felt much the same in regards to Henry. He was her main focus and priority, and Killian couldn't fault her for that. They had a duty and responsibility to their charges, and as much as he'd love to take things beyond friendship with her, he'd felt that just being friends was best for the time being.

"I think it's time to move Operation Pirate Law to the next level," Liam told Henry, as they sat down at the cafeteria table for lunch. "I mean, at this rate, Killian and I will be leaving for the Summer tour and he still won't have asked your mom out. I think they need a bigger push."

Henry agreed. He was pleased with the progress they had witnessed between the two adults during their dinner set-ups and arranged volunteer assignments, but they hadn't gotten the pay off they were hoping for...yet.

He could tell that his mom was opening up to Killian, but she also still had her walls up when it came to encouraging anything other than friendship. He also knew that after every encounter she had with Killian (whether arranged by he and Liam or occurring naturally), she berated herself for not taking the chance. If rom coms had taught him nothing else, they'd clued him into what all the empty ice cream containers and chocolate wrappers meant. His mom had it bad, but for whatever reason, she was still holding back.

"Yeah, you're right." Henry nodded, as he began to think of possible scenarios that would help take Operation Pirate Law over the top. "Subtly isn't working. We need to be more direct."

"How direct?" Liam asked with enthusiasm.

"How much allowance do you have saved up?" Henry inquired with a grin. He had an idea.

* * *

As was the norm lately when she knew she would be seeing Killian, Emma's heart was racing a bit, and she found herself a tad breathless as she approached _The Jolly Roger_. No man had ever made such a wonderful wreck of her nerves like Killian Jones did.

 _Why not just take the leap and ask him out already?_ She'd asked herself that time and time again over the past several weeks. There was no denying the spark that existed between them, and more than once she'd almost acted upon them, but always chickened out at the last minute. He hadn't acted upon it either, but she felt it had more to do with his concerns over Liam than any anything else. She totally understood that, having wondered how Henry would react to her dating someone after it had been just the two of them for so long.

She made her way up the gangplank, calling out for Killian. Henry had texted her that he'd left his backpack on board, and asked if she'd run by and get it on her way home. He'd taken to helping Liam with the care of the ship after school, then working on their homework together, before he met her at home or at Granny's for dinner. Emma waited for a response to sound from below deck, and she was startled to hear Killian calling out to her from the dock.

"Hey there, Swan," he greeted her with a teasing smirk. "Don't you know it's bad form to step aboard a ship without being invited by its Captain first?"

"Well, Liam wasn't around to ask," she replied cheekily. "He's at Granny's with Henry."

"You wound me, Swan." Killian responded with his hand over his heart in mocked anguish. "Wait. Liam is with Henry?" He asked, his expression switching to confusion.

"Yeah," she answered. "Henry said he left his backpack here and asked me to pick it up before meeting them over there. Why?" She could see something wasn't clicking right in Killian's mind.

"Liam asked me to meet him here," he explained, "said there was a problem on the ship he didn't know how to fix and that he needed me to have a look." That was puzzling, but knowing teenage boys and how their stomachs overruled almost everything else, it wasn't hard to imagine why Liam had abandoned the ship for Granny's instead.

"Well, why don't I grab Henry's backpack and then we can go to Granny's and ask him about it?" She offered.

"Aye," Killian agreed, as he led the way below deck to the stateroom the boy's typically studied in.

As they made their way down the hall, Emma could hear the faint sounds of music coming from just up ahead. Killian paused just outside the door, and glanced over at her with furrowed brows, clearly thrown off by the sound as well.

As he opened the door, Emma let out a small gasp at the sight before her. The candelabras had all been lit, casting a warm and romantic glow across the room. Flowers decorated the length of the table, some on whole stems and some just petals. The music was a soft jazz playing from a set of speakers in the corner. Two place settings were set on both sides of the middle of the grand table with to go bags from Granny's placed on top. Emma stifled a watery giggle at the sweet intention the scene displayed, and she heard Killian chuckle beside her.

"Those cheeky, little…," was all he could get out, before his chuckle turned into a hearty laugh.

Emma bit her lip and looked over at Killian, who was glancing at her while scratching behind his ear, a huge grin on his face that crinkled at his eyes. It was clear to both of them that neither knew what the boys had been up to, and they each waited to gauge the other's response. Her response must have told him all he'd needed to know.

"Well, what do you say, Swan?" He asked softly, as he turned closely to her. "Care to have dinner with me?" She could see the hopeful anticipation in his eyes that mirrored everything she was feeling in that moment.

"Well it would be a shame to let all their efforts go to waste, I suppose," she answered coyly, as she stepped closer to him.

"Aye," he agreed, leaning further into her space, "efforts that I'm just now guessing have been in the works for quite some time."

It hit her then. Liam's behavior, the conveniently timed meetings at Granny's, the volunteer assignments…

"Operation Pirate Law," she whispered in amusement.

"Pardon?" Killian pulled back slightly in confusion. "What does Henry's history paper have to do with their clandestine efforts?"

Emma giggled. "Operation Pirate Law was never about the paper," she explained. "It was about us," and she gestured first to Killian, "Pirate," and then to herself, "Law."

Killian laughed again, and wrapped his arms around Emma's waist, drawing her closer.

"Well, I for one would hate to see Liam's first operation end in failure," he mused with feigned seriousness.

"Oh, absolutely," Emma agreed with a tone to match. "We really should do everything we can to help them succeed in their endeavors. It's just good parenting." She finished as she licked her lips at the increase of her pulse. Killian's eyes flitted between her own, and then settled on her mouth.

"Aye, love," he said softly as he leaned in, "just good parenting."

Emma sighed into his kiss, his lips soft and warm against hers. It lasted only for a moment, but the promise it held for something more vibrated under her skin. They smiled at one another as they stood there with their foreheads pressed against each others.

Once they finally broke apart and sat themselves down to share the meal their boys had provided, Emma couldn't help but laugh at herself. All this time spent worrying about how Liam and Henry would react to their guardian and parent getting involved with one another when it had been their plan all along.

"So, as happy as I am that they went to all this trouble for us," Emma began, "I do think it only right that we get back at them in some way. Don't you think?"

"Absolutely, love," Killian agreed. "Should we establish our own top secret mission? Operation Thanks, But Mind Your Own Business From Now On, perhaps, or is that a bit too long?"

Emma shook her head. "How about...Operation Dead Meat?"

"No...Operation Abject Humiliation? Whereby we take every opportunity to embarrass the daylights out them with our public displays of affections?" Killian offered with a waggle of his eyebrows.

They never did come up with the perfect operation name, but that didn't matter. Operation Pirate Law turned out to be a great success and that very next Summer, Killian enlisted the boys into a new operation while the four of them sailed The Jolly Roger up and down the east coast. Operation Tou **RING.**


	2. Operation TouRING

**A Sequel to _Operation Pirate Law_**

 ** _Summary_ _:_** _I_ _t hadn't been long after Killian had first met Emma Swan that he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his days with her. Everything about their lives just fit together so naturally, and she and Henry were every bit as much family to him as his younger brother, Liam, was, and he was ready to make it official. There was just one thing he needed to do first. Convince the lads to help him with Operation TouRING._

* * *

Henry didn't think a day could go by any slower, but there he sat, in the desk next to his best friend anxiously waiting for the last bell of the last school day to ring. What a year it had been! When he thinks back to the beginning of the school year, he's struck with just how much had changed in his life in the past nine months.

For starters, he has a best friend. He wasn't too sure about Liam Jones when he'd first arrived in Storybrooke with his older brother. An older brother that is quite literally...older. Older and owns a pirate ship. Older, owns a pirate ship, and was currently dating Henry's mom, something he and Liam had a hand in making happen.

Liam had seen the potential romance between his brother, Killian, and Henry's mom, from the get go. He'd gotten into a spot of trouble that had gotten him hauled into the Sheriff station; that's how Killian and Henry's mom, the town Deputy, had first met. After the sparks of that initial meeting Liam kept getting into trouble, hoping the forced interaction between guardian and Deputy would lead to something. It wasn't until Henry had gotten involved, and launched _Operation Pirate Law_ _,_ that's when things finally started to happen.

He and Liam had worked to get the two together in various social and volunteer situations, and it was obvious that the two adults definitely had a thing for each other. It wasn't until he and Liam had finally thrown subtlety out the window and conned their guardians into a romantic, candle lit dinner on Killian's ship, _The Jolly Roger_ _,_ that the two ultimately became an official couple.

Now, nearly seven months later, the four of them were almost like a family. Killian and Liam had celebrated Christmas with Henry and his mom (the first Christmas for Liam without his father, whose passing had caused Liam to come live with Killian in the first place), and they all rang in the New Year together on _The_ _Roger_ _._ His mom and Killian had been nearly unbearable to be around during Valentine's. He'd never thought of his mom as a gushy, romantic type, but he guessed when you're in love all those hearts, flowers, sonnets and glaring public displays of affection seem necessary. (They're not.)

Spring Break had been awesome, with Killian taking them down the coast on his ship. Killian and Liam had been teaching him the finer points of sailing, and that had been the first time they'd taken him out on the open seas. It was also when the topic of he and his mom joining the Jones brothers on their summer tour had first come up.

Killian was an online History professor, but had a side job of touring his replica 1770's Brig to various ports during the summer. He'd visit different festivals, educating visitors about maritime life in the eighteenth and nineteenth century, while also teaching the young men and women he'd hire on as crew all about sailing.

This summer Killian wanted Henry and his mom to come with them. It had taken some convincing (and begging, pleading, and possibly bribery), but his mom had agreed and managed to get an old friend to come in and cover for her as Deputy while they were gone.

Now they were just hours away from casting off and starting a grand adventure that would take them from their little town in Maine all the way down to Florida, and possibly even the Caribbean, if time and weather allowed. Tonight they'd all be staying on the ship, ready to set sail at dawn, and Henry was bursting with excitement.

When the bell sounded he and Liam practically sprinted out the door, into the hall, and towards their lockers to grab their things. They said quick goodbyes to their classmates and then they were gone. Off to _The Jolly Roger_.

* * *

Killian paced the deck anxiously waiting for the boys to get there from school. All their things were already on board, and it would be a few hours yet before Emma would be done with her last shift at the station before joining them for dinner. Killian needed those few hours in order to enlist the boys into a proper conspiracy - _Operation TouRING._

It hadn't been long after Killian had first met Emma Swan that he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his days with her. Everything about their lives just fit together so naturally. No, it hadn't been completely smooth sailing, all relationships have their issues after all, but there was no one Killian would rather share those issues with than his Emma. She and Henry were every bit as much family to him as Liam was, and he was ready to make it official.

There was just one thing he needed to do first.

Henry and Liam made their way up the gangplank, laughing and joking with one another, the excitement of their last day of school and upcoming adventure apparent on their faces. Killian caught Liam's eyes and the younger brother gave a slight nod of understanding.

"Henry, lad. Could I have a word with you below deck for a moment?" Killian asked, trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

"Um, sure," Henry answered as he followed Killian below to the Captain's cabin.

Killian closed the door behind him, and asked Henry to take a seat. He could feel his heart slamming against his rib cage and took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself. Henry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, eyes focused and curious as to why Killian wanted to speak with him. One more calming breath, and Killian swallowed hard before he spoke.

"Henry. You know that I love your mother very much, don't you?" Killian began.

"Yeah…"

"And I hope you know that even though I'd never try to...I mean, I don't really know how you feel about my role in...that is to say," Killian stammered. How could he properly express what the lad had come to mean to him without overstepping?

"Henry, what I'm trying, very badly it seems, to say is this...you've become every bit as important to me as Liam, and he, you and your mother are the most important people in my life. I want us to be a family, so…" Killian cleared his throat, which had become quite tight, and focused his gaze at the young man before him. "Henry, may I have your blessing to ask Emma to marry me?"

Killian held his breath and watched as a myriad of thoughts expressed themselves over Henry's face and in his stunned eyes.

"Me?" Henry asked incredulously. "Aren't you suppose to, like, ask her dad, or something? I mean, I know she doesn't have a dad, but she has Uncle David. Wouldn't it make more sense to ask his permission?"

Killian exhaled and smiled at Henry. "I'm not asking permission, Henry. Your mother is quite capable of making up her own mind," Killian clarified, "but I do want to know that the one man that means more to her than any other accepts me, and thinks I would be worthy enough to be her husband. That man isn't your Uncle David, lad. It's you."

Henry seemed taken aback by Killian's explanation, but soon a smile came over his face.

"Well, then. Yeah...I mean, sure...okay!" Henry exclaimed, as he stood and made his way to stand in front of Killian. "This is awesome! You're really gonna marry my mom?"

"Well, I'll have to ask her first, but, aye, that's the hope." Killian chuckled as he put a hand on Henry's shoulder. Relief swept over him at the lad's excitement and approval. He and Henry seemed to have a pretty terrific relationship, but being mates with your mom's boyfriend, and wanting to have him as part of your family, weren't always mutually exclusive.

"So, how are you gonna do it?" Henry asked enthusiastically. "Propose, I mean."

"Well, I'm hoping to get your and Liam's help with that actually," Killian confessed as he led Henry to the stateroom where Liam was already waiting.

"So…?" Liam questioned knowingly.

"The lad has given his approval," Killian shared with a wide grin.

"Awesome!" Liam exclaimed. "I'm gonna have another brother!"

"No, you'll have a sister," Henry corrected. "My mom's gonna be your sister-in-law. Wow, that sounds weird."

"And when they have a kid together, we'll be uncles," Liam said excitedly.

"No, you'll be an uncle," Henry corrected. "I'll have a half sibling, like you have with Killian."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, mates," Killian laughingly interjected, trying to get them refocused on the topic he needed to discuss with them.

"Right," Liam said, but his excitement at the prospect of an expanding family was still evident in his eyes and smile.

"We can attempt to map out our unusual soon-to-be family tree later. Right now, I need your help with something," Killian confessed.

The three of them spent the next several hours putting their plan in motion. A plan that would, hopefully, ensure that by the end of the summer _Operation TouRING_ would be a success.

* * *

Their first month at sea had been incredible. Emma hadn't expected to enjoy all the festivals as much as she had, but the new sights and the excited crowds that visited _The Jolly Roger_ at each port had caused a swell of pride and anticipation within her as she watched her son, his best friend, and the man she loved educate and enthrall the public with information and stories about the magnificent ship they were spending the summer on.

The four of them had formed a tight knit group with the handful of crew that had been hired on to help sail _The Roger_ for the summer, and Emma had never experienced such happiness and peace. Peace that had only momentarily been interrupted a few days prior. When she found the ring.

She hadn't been snooping. In fact, she'd been told to look in that very spot for a piece of paper that Killian had asked Henry, who then asked her, to fetch from his desk drawer. It's not her fault that just under the paper (which had contact information for a possible gig in the Caribbean) sat a black velvet box that practically screamed at her.

She knew she shouldn't have looked. Knew that the right thing to do would have been to take the paper and close the drawer without a second thought to the box that _clearly_ contained a ring. A ring that Killian had on hand to pop the question at a moment's notice. Yeah...she didn't do the right thing.

With trembling fingers, she'd removed the box from the drawer, and after a quick glance to ensure the cabin door was firmly closed, she'd opened the lid and felt the world tilt on its axis. Inside the box was the most stunning ring she had ever seen in her life. It was everything she never even knew she wanted in a ring, and the fact that she now wanted it so badly scared the daylights out of her.

Oh, she loved Killian, don't get her wrong. He was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and the man she wanted to have by her side as they continued to guide Henry (and Liam) towards adulthood.

She'd dreamt of him asking her to marry him more times than she could count over the last several months, but now that it was sparkling right in her face in the form of this magnificent ring, the future seemed just a little bit daunting.

Was it too soon? Would Henry be okay with Killian being not just a friend, but a step-father as well? What about Liam? It had only been about a year since his entire world had been turned upside down with the death of his father and coming to live with his brother. Would he be ready to share Killian, the only true family he had left, with a her and Henry full time?

The next several days had been spent in deep contemplation about the future, and she had just brought herself back into a state of calm when Killian had pulled her aside and told her that he had a night out planned for them at the next port. A very special night out. A very special night out that had her palms sweating in anticipation as she went through her entire wardrobe (or at least the limited amount she'd brought) trying to find _the_ right outfit.

In the end she had settled on beautiful pink dress that one of the crew members, Ariel, had let her borrow. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and her soft and fresh make-up completed her look for the _very special night out_ with Killian. She fully expected for him to propose that night, and though she knew she would say yes, she still wasn't sure that the timing was right, and that had her nervous and flustered.

"You look stunning, Swan," Killian whispered in her ear as he pulled her chair out for her.

The restaurant he had picked was incredibly romantic with its soft candle light, intimate table placement, and faint sounds of violins in the background.

"Thank you," she replied as she sat and took the menu from their waiter's hand.

"How about I order us some champagne?" Killian asked as he sat across from her, taking a look at the wine list.

"Champagne? Are we celebrating something?" she asked nervously while trying to keep her features schooled.

"I'm hoping we will be," he said with a wink that made her heart flutter while sending her stomach into somersaults.

The champagne arrived and Emma took a long, hard look in the glass before raising it up to her lips. She didn't want to end up choking on the ring if he'd arranged for it to be placed there, but her glass contained only the bubbly liquid.

With each course Emma remained on high alert as she scoured every plate that was set before her for a hint of sparkle. Every time Killian shifted his weight she prepared herself for him to leave his seat and get down on one knee. By the time their dinner was over she was a nervous wreck.

She barely registered his suggestion to take a walk through the nearby park as her mind was reeling at the possibility that maybe she had it all wrong. Maybe the ring wasn't what she thought? Maybe he was holding on to it for one of the crew members? Ariel and Eric had been together a long while. Maybe it was Eric who planned to propose and the ring was meant for Ariel?

Disappointment shot through her as she chewed on that possibility.

"Emma, love," Killian said as he brought her focus back to the here and now. Here being on a beautiful ivy covered stone bridge that overlooked a moonlight stream below. Now being an intimate moment where only the two of them were present and Killian was looking at her with such intensity it almost made her knees buckle.

"There's a reason I wanted to take you out tonight," he continued softly. "I've been doing quite a bit of thinking recently. Thinking about the future." Emma felt her breath hitch. _Oh my God, this is really happening,_ her brained shouted. "A future that I truly hope you and Henry will want to be a part of."

Killian's gaze fell to his feet and he took a deep breath as he sank down to one knee. _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God_ _,_ Emma chanted in her head as she closed her eyes and waited for the question that she hadn't been hundred percent sure until that moment that she wanted to hear.

A question that wasn't being asked. Why wasn't he asking? Oh! Maybe he was waiting for her to open her eyes and look at him.

So look at him she did, and what she saw smacked her like a two by four.

He was tying his shoe.

He wasn't kneeling down to propose. He was kneeling down to tie his shoe.

Emma stared completely dumbstruck as Killian raised himself back up and began speaking again.

"Sorry about that, love," Killian offered, seemingly unaware of Emma's shocked disappointment. "That was a bloody accident waiting to happen. Now, where was I? Oh yes! The future…"

They continued to walk through the park as Killian explained that the future he had been thinking about was expanding his side business. He was in the process of acquiring another ship that would be in use year round in the Caribbean, and if all went well at an investor's meeting in the next couple weeks, they would have everything in place by Christmas. Which was the part he had meant when he'd said he wanted her and Henry involved. He wanted them to spend Christmas in the Caribbean with he and Liam for the inaugural trip.

Emma tamped down her disappointment in order to give Killian all the enthusiasm and excitement he deserved at such news. This expansion to his business really was a cause for celebration, and she was touched that he wanted to share it all with her. She assured him that she and Henry would definitely join them at Christmas and they finished the evening strolling through the park before returning to the hotel room that Killian had reserved for them for the night.

As they headed back towards the hotel the disappointment she had buried earlier came bubbling back up. Although she had been unsure at the start of the evening as to whether or not the timing was truly right for her and Killian to get engaged, the unmet expectation of a proposal sealed it for her. She wanted to marry Killian Jones sooner rather than later, and she desperately held onto the hope that the ring she had discovered was meant for her.

* * *

He should probably be feeling guilty, leading Emma to discover the ring and then taking her out for a romantic evening days later only to _not_ propose. He wasn't trying to be cruel, on the contrary, he knew his Swan and he knew that she would need time to process such a life altering decision. Letting her find the ring and then giving her an opportunity to face her true feelings on the matter when she expected the proposal but didn't get it was the best way for Killian to actually give her the proposal she deserved. One that she would be one hundred percent ready and ecstatic for.

At least that was the logic he and lads had used when they'd come up with this crazy _Operation TouRING_ plan. A logic that had actually paid off, because now Killian was sure of Emma's feelings. Her look of panic to excited expectation to sheer disappointment had not escaped his attention when he'd knelt down to tie his shoe that evening. Her response had given him the confidence to move into the next part of the plan. The actual proposal.

At their next port stop Killian had found the perfect location. An isolated pier that led far out into bay just off a secluded beach. He'd planned to take her on an evening walk along the beach and propose at the end of the pier at sunset. Nothing over the top. Just a simple, intimate moment between lovers.

That had been the plan. Until Mother Nature had decided otherwise.

They had just started toward the pier when the winds shifted and storm clouds had descended upon them. Now back at _The Roger_ _,_ completely soaked through, Killian told Emma to go below and get dry while he worked with the crew to secure the rigging. Really, he went to head Henry and Liam off before they could say anything to Emma. He needed to let them know that he hadn't gotten the chance to propose.

"Hey!" greeted Liam excitedly as Killian found him and Henry in the hold. "How did it go?"

"It didn't," Killian groused as he told the boys about the interruption of the weather.

"Now what?" Liam asked.

This was their last night in this port. Tomorrow they'd be casting off for their next destination and Killian hadn't done any sort of reconnaissance on the area as he had planned to already be engaged by then.

"I've no idea what possible locations our next port might provide for a proposal," Killian admitted. That pier had been so perfect. How could he hope to find a better place to ask his Swan to honor him by becoming his wife?

"Maybe we can find a nice restaurant for you to take her to?" Liam offered.

"No," Henry said emphatically. "We already did a restaurant. It would be like Operation TouRING Part Two or something, and that's just dumb. No, we need something completely different."

They all nodded at that assessment and the boys began to offer up any and all ideas that came to them.

 _"Maybe there'll be a ballgame while we're there and you can get it put on the jumbotron?"_

 _"We could teach the crew a dance and do a flash mob proposal!"_

 _"Oh! We could hire a skywriter!"_

 _"We could have a game night and you could propose during charades or draw it out in Pictionary."_

 _"You could make her pancakes in the shape of letters that spell out 'Will You Marry Me?' on her plate!"_

 _"You know she loves The Princess Bride, right? You should totally dress up as Dread Pirate Roberts/Wesley and recite all the lovey dovey things he says to Buttercup in the movie."_

 _"_ _You could just skip the proposal and take her to City Hall. '_ What do you say, Swan? Fancy getting hitched today _?" (in a completely butchered imitation of Killian's accent)_

All of these ideas seemed to excite the boys, but none of them felt even remotely right to Killian. He and Emma weren't a flashy, attention seeking couple. Their love had grown and blossomed in their quiet moments. His proposal needed to be in a place that provided that feeling of certainty that only comes when you have found your home in the other person.

 _Home._

That was it.

"I think I've figured out how and where I'm gonna propose, lads," Killian said suddenly, halting their continued spiral into wacky proposal scenarios. "And I'm going to need your help."

* * *

Emma was beat.

A full day out in the Florida sun will do that to a person.

She, Henry and Liam had enjoyed their day in the sand and surf while Killian had met with his investors about the Caribbean deal, and she was so very thankful that they would be enjoying a night at a hotel instead of on _The Roger._ As much as she adored Killian's beloved vessel, there was something to be said for the hot showers, room service, and television entertainment that a hotel room could provide.

The only problem was that the hot shower was as far as she'd gotten before Henry informed her that he must have left his overnight bag on the ship that morning when they'd packed everything up in the rental car. Killian wasn't answering his phone, so she had no choice but to head back to the ship to retrieve her son's forgotten bag.

It concerned her that she still hadn't been able to reach Killian. As she made her way up the dock it occurred to her that she hadn't heard from him all day. Had something gone wrong at the investor's meeting? Or, maybe things went so well they had all gone out for drinks to celebrate. She hoped so. She couldn't wait to hear all about it...if he'd ever call her back.

Still preoccupied with her phone and thoughts of Killian, Emma didn't notice the illumination of _The_ _Jolly Roger_ until she was practically on deck. She stopped short as she took in the thousands of white lights that were strung along the masts, rigging, sails, and deck, outlining every curve and angle in a soft, ethereal glow. Votives lit a path of flower petals that stretched across the deck towards the helm where Emma finally saw Killian standing in expectation of her arrival.

Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes and her breath kept getting caught in her throat as she made her way up the steps to stand before the man she loved. This time there was no panic, no doubts about timing, or anything other feeling or thought than how utterly right this was.

Emma looked up at Killian's face and saw pure love and adoration reflected in his eyes, and perhaps the sheen of unfallen tears as well. Killian took a deep breath and visibly swallowed before taking her hands in his, and her heart swelled with happiness as he began to speak the words she had been eager for ever since she had stumbled upon the ring all those weeks ago.

"Emma Swan," he began softly, a shy smile on his lips. "I've spent countless hours agonizing about the perfect way to ask you a very important question. I made plans, enlisted help, schemed, scouted out the perfect location and then had to postpone this moment because the setting became less than ideal, and had to start all over again in finding the perfect place for this moment. But then I realized something...no other place would be more perfect than right here on _The Jolly Roger._ For many years, _The Roger_ was my home, but tonight I'm hoping to trade it for a new home. You." Killian sank down to one knee and pulled out the all too familiar black velvet box. "Emma Swan. You have become my new home. The place I wish to dwell for the remainder of my days. Will you marry me?"

Emma couldn't contain her tears any longer, and felt two drops slide down each cheek as she sighed out an elated 'yes'. Killian had tears to match as he slid the ring onto her finger and caught her up in an embrace as he stood back up. There were several long minutes of happy tears, laughter, 'I love yous', and kisses before they agreed to head back to the hotel to share the happy news.

The boys were ecstatic and wasted no time in catching Emma up on _Operation TouRING_. From the planned ring discovery to the proposal fake out, the weather crashed proposal to the deliberately forgotten overnight bag, Emma was astounded that they had managed to once again pull off such a mission without her knowing.

"Okay, but I better be involved in the next mission," she insisted.

"What mission will that be, love?" Killian asked.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But we do have a wedding to plan now. I'm sure we'll have need of sort of operation before we get to the 'I do's"

"Yeah, like Operation Cold Feet, where we ensure my brother actually makes it to the altar," Liam teased.

"You won't have a problem with that, I guarantee it," Killian assured him as he wrapped his arms around her, his fiance.

"Maybe Operation Decoding the Family Tree," Henry mused to his mom. "Liam had a hard time figuring out how we'll all be related to one another after you and Killian get married."

"I'll be his sister-in-law, won't I?"

"Cool!" Liam exclaimed. "Can I call you sis?"

"Not if you expect a response," Emma teased.

"We never did figure out what you and Liam will officially be to one another when Emma and I are wed," Killian reminded Henry.

"I don't think it matters. We're gonna be more like brothers anyway, which is cool, but it's not the part of the family tree I'm most excited about with you marrying my mom."

"Oh?" Killian inquired. "And what part are you most excited about then?"

"Finally having a dad."

* * *

Killian felt Emma go completely still in his arms. Henry's words rang out in his head and a tightness settled in his chest. _A dad._ He knew he'd had Henry's acceptance to marry his mother, but he hadn't dared to hope that the lad might come to see him as the father figure Killian wanted to be for him.

The tightness in his chest swelled as he felt the stinging of tears start to form, blurring his vision. He let out a shaky exhale of the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and realized that Emma was still frozen in his arms. What was she thinking? Was she okay with Henry's declaration that he viewed Killian as a father? They rarely spoke of Henry's birth father, the man apparently didn't even know of the lad's existence. It had always been just her and Henry. Until now. Would she think he was overstepping?

Before Killian could allow his thoughts to spiral too far out of control, he heard Henry speak up once more.

"MOM!" he exclaimed. "Please tell me you are _not_ crying." Henry gave his mother an exasperated look, the kind of look only a teenage boy, who was embarrassed that he might have caused an emotional response, could give.

Killian heard Emma thickly clear her throat and felt her sink back comfortably in his arms as she answered.

"Can you blame me, kid? It's been an emotional kind of day. I'm getting a husband and a new brother, Liam's getting a sister and a...whatever you two will be, and yeah..." She looked over her shoulder at Killian and he could see the joy Henry's words had brought to her as well, as she affirmed, "you're gonna finally have a dad."

"Well, he might be your dad, but he's still my brother, so that means I get to be the best man," Liam declared, bringing them all out of the emotionally charged moment. _Teenage boys don't do well with expressions of intense, heartfelt emotions after all_ , Killian thought with a chuckle _._

"No way!" Henry argued. "You can be head usher or something, I'm gonna be the best man."

The boys continued to squabble over the various roles the other could fulfill, while giving their reasons why they made the better candidate for best man. Their bickering then turned to other elements of the wedding, neither seeing eye to eye to the other's suggestions.

"I think you were right, love," Killian whispered into Emma's ear as they both chuckled at the scene in front of them. "It seems we will have a new operation to put into place before we get to the altar."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" she asked, as the argument between their boys became a tad more heated.

"Operation Battle Stations."

"How about Operation Elopement, instead," she countered.

"Aye, love. I'll bring the rum."


	3. Operation Bring the Rum

_**Part Three of the Operations Series: Part One: Operation Pirate Law / Part Two: Operation TouRING**_

 _ **Summary: After being blindsided by Operation Pirate Law, a mission concocted by her son and his friend to get Emma together with said friend's older brother, Killian Jones, and then again by Killian, who enlisted the boys' help with his clandestine mission, Operation TouRING, Emma is determined to pull off a coup of her own.**_

* * *

Emma stood on deck and watched as Storybrooke harbor drew closer and closer. The sparkle of the diamond that sat on her finger, caught in the rays of the late summer sun, brought a smile to her lips. The dance of its rainbow colors as it refracted off the surfaces around her was a testament to how much her life had changed over the last year.

She and Henry had scarcely been in Storybrooke a year, having relocated when her brother, David, offered her the position of deputy in the small, coastal town, when she'd met Killian and Liam Jones. Liam, Killian's much younger, half brother, had gotten into a spot of trouble, and Emma had called Killian into the station to discuss his misconduct. That first meeting had ignited a spark between her and the older Jones that had, apparently, not gone unnoticed by young Liam. Wishing for Killian to find some measure of happiness after all he'd had to sacrifice in taking Liam in after the death of their father, the boy continued to get himself into trouble, forcing Emma and his smitten brother to interact.

Things didn't go quite to plan until Liam confessed his intentions to Emma's son, Henry, and the two hatched a scheme to try and get their respective guardians together: Operation Pirate Law. After months of coincidental meetings, joint volunteer assignments at school and community functions, and a build up of mutual pining, Emma and Killian finally decided to take the plunge into couplehood after the boys arranged a sneaky candle lit dinner for two on Killian's ship.

The months that followed were some of the happiest of Emma's life. A happiness that turned to sheer joy when Killian, after implementing his own clandestine mission with the boys during the summer tour of his eighteenth century replica pirate ship, had gotten down on one knee right there on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_ and asked Emma to marry him. She, of course, said yes.

Now they were pulling back into Storybrooke harbor, the summer tour complete, another year of school about to commence, and preparations for a wedding and future together as a married, blended family to begin.

Emma felt Killian's arms wrap around her waist, his chin gently rested atop her shoulder. "Happy to be home, love?"

"Yes, and no," she sighed.

"Well, just say the word. I'll happily set a new course and sail us back to the Caribbean," he offered while skimming his nose along the shell of her ear. "I'm not partial to the idea of having to wait several months before seeing you in a bikini again."

Emma giggled at him and might have pouted slightly when he was called away to oversee the _Roger's_ docking. She was more than a little tempted to take him up on the offer to head back down the coast to warmer, bluer waters, but they'd be back in the tropics soon enough.

During the summer tour, which consisted of them taking Killian's replica 1770's Brig to various ports where they visited different festivals while he educated visitors about maritime life in the eighteenth and nineteenth century, Killian had brokered a deal acquiring him a second vessel to run tours and events in the Cayman Islands year round. The official start of the new endeavor was set to kick off over the holidays, and Emma and Henry planned to spend Christmas and New Year's in the tropics with Killian and Liam so they could all celebrate the holidays and new venture together.

She just had to get through the fall, and announcing their engagement to the entire town first.

* * *

Killian was quite certain every dog within a five mile radius was on their way to the Nolan residence after Mary Margaret's squeal of delight at the pronouncement of his and Emma's engagement. After a bone crushing hug from Emma's sister-in-law, and a grip crushing handshake from her brother, Killian found himself sitting on the Nolan sofa next to his fiance staring down three rather large binders with the words _Emma's Wedding_ scrawled across their fronts.

Emma reached over and grabbed one while giving him a quizzical look. "You didn't tell me Mary Margaret and David already knew."

"Oh, we didn't," Mary Margaret replied. "I've been putting these together ever since David and I were planning our wedding."

"What? Why?" Emma questioned with a stunned and confused expression.

"Well," Mary Margaret began hesitantly. "You were such a big help during it all. I didn't have my mother to do it all with, and you helped fill that gap, so when the time came, I wanted to be able to do the same for you."

Killian took Emma's hand and could see the shimmer of tears in her eyes. They'd both talked about it, the lack of any _real_ family between them save Henry and Liam, and in that moment Killian was grateful that his Swan had always had the support of her foster brother and his wife. He could see from the vast amount of ideas, plans, decisions, and hopes that lay within the binders that he and Emma were going to need all the help they could get with planning, what would surely be, the most important day of their joint lives thus far.

At some point over the course of the next couple hours, Killian began dosing the tea Mary Margaret had provided with something a bit stronger from his flask. If he'd thought Liam and Henry were at no end of opinions about his and Emma's wedding, it was nothing in comparison to Emma's sister-in-law. Killian had begun to go cross-eyed halfway through the second binder - _Flowers and Cakes_. Who would have ever thought there were so many flavor combinations for cake? Or so many variations for a simple boutonniere? Or that he'd need to decide, as soon as possible (that day would have been Mary Margaret's preference), on how many groomsmen he planned on having?

"Hey. You okay?" Emma nudged him from his thoughts with her shoulder when Mary Margaret got up to get them more tea, and he offered her a reassuring smile when he saw her worrying her lip.

"Aye, love. It's just a bit overwhelming. I'd no idea so much went into planning a wedding."

"Neither did I, really," Emma admitted before leaning in to whisper, "I'm starting to think eloping on the _Jolly Roger_ isn't such a bad idea after all."

"Oh, you don't mean that, Emma," Mary Margaret dismissed as she sat the restocked tea tray before them on the coffee table. "I remember when I was planning mine and David's how you said you liked the idea of a spring wedding, with bunches of wild flowers, and soft hues for the bridesmaids' dresses. Something romantic and elegantly understated."

"Yeah, I did." Emma refilled her tea cup and mumbled, "Emphasis on the understated."

"Well, compared to mine and David's, it will be."

While Mary Margaret was occupied with thumbing through binder number three - _Venues and Atmosphere_ \- Killian added a splash of spirits to Emma's cup, then they both took a fortifying breath as their unofficial wedding planner launched into the pros and cons of outdoor vs indoor ceremonies.

* * *

Emma collapsed on her bed and flung her arm over her eyes in an effort to shut out everything around her. It had been an exhausting six weeks since they'd returned to Storybrooke, and there was no sign of the chaos letting up anytime soon.

Chaos that consisted of totalitarian demands from her sister-in-law that she and Killian make some much needed decisions about their wedding, navigating the delicate waters of logistical changes as it related to merging her and Killian's households, and controlling her unexpectedly emotional response to the fact that Henry was now in high school. All the while helping Killian work out final preparations for launching the expansion of his _side_ business, and meeting the responsibilities and duties of their _actual_ jobs.

Their tropical vacation couldn't come soon enough.

Okay, no. It wasn't _really_ a vacation, but Emma was determined that for every bit of business that would be conducted, they would enjoy equal amounts of rest and relaxation during their time away. She'd been researching the vast array of amenities, activities, and excursions, not to mention scoping out the best beaches, and the boys had weighed in on what they hoped to do in their leisure time. A plan was coming together, and Emma felt just a tad bit guilty that she'd been spending more time planning their holiday getaway than she had on her and Killian's wedding.

"Emma, love? Are you home?" Killian called from downstairs, and Emma could only groan in response. She heard a murmur of voices, then the quick thud of footfalls on the stairs before hearing the creak of the bedroom door. "Swan? Are you alright?"

Emma sat up and gave her fiance a weary look. "Depends on your definition, I guess."

Killian gave her a small, understanding smile as he approached before gathering her into his arms. Emma inhaled the soothing balm of his scent and allowed the gentle stroke of his palm down her back to relax her. She should be offering him this comfort. The past several weeks had been just as taxing on him, but he never failed to see to her needs first. She'd never really had anyone who would put her first until she'd met him, which was why it was so important to her that she did all she could to help him make his new venture a success.

"Swan, if you're feeling up to it, there is someone downstairs I'd like you to meet."

Emma nodded against his chest, and he led her back downstairs with her hand in his. Standing in their living room was a stout little man with a red knit cap and kind face. He stood a little taller when he saw her and Killian enter the room, and offered a polite smile as Killian offered introductions.

"Swan, this is William Smee. Smee, this is my Emma."

"A pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Smee acknowledged and Emma returned the sentiment.

"Smee was among the first crew I ever assembled for the _Roger's_ summer tours," Killian explained. "He served as my first mate for a number of years until the call of tropical waters became too great for him to ignore. I've convinced him to serve as Captain of the _Jewel._ "

 _The Jewel of the Realm_ was the name of Killian's second vessel that would offer tours and services year round in the Cayman Islands. Liam and Henry had come up with the name, and she would be officially christened as such during the launching ceremony of _Pirate Law Tours_ later that year.

"That's wonderful!" Emma exclaimed, knowing how burdened Killian had been over finding _the_ right person to oversee things on the Caribbean side of the business. "Congratulations, Captain Smee."

A ruddy blush colored the portly man's complexion, and he dipped his head as he murmured his thanks. Killian poured them all a celebratory glass of rum to toast the occasion, and the three spent time in pleasant conversation regarding the different aspects of _Pirate Law Tours._

Some of what Killian did with the _Roger_ over the summer months would be mirrored by Smee and the _Jewel_ in the Caribbean, but there were many more opportunities to entertain, educate, and serve vacationers throughout the year that Killian wasn't afforded given his full-time teaching position, full-time guardianship of Liam, and soon-to-be full-time duties as husband and step-father to Emma and Henry, respectively.

Opportunities that included sunset dinner cruises, reenactments, private bookings for parties, and even a full fledge sea battle between the _Roger_ and the _Jewel_ during those times of year they would both share the same waters. A text from Mary Margaret prompted Emma to add one more service _Pirate Law Tours_ could provide: weddings. An option that got the wheels in Emma's mind turning as she considered how romantic it would be to exchange her vows with Killian on the _Jolly Roger_ with the sun setting over the Caribbean. The _Roger_ was where they'd had their first date (though it had been a set-up by Henry and Liam), and was where Killian had ended up proposing after a few misfires.

Smee and Killian weren't sure they could get everything in place to be certified and licensed to perform weddings by the launch date, but Smee said he would look into it. A few more texts from Mary Margaret, and notifications sounding on Killian's phone reminding him of the online history course he was due to teach that evening broke up their brainstorming session. Before Smee took his leave, Killian insisted that he and Emma exchange numbers.

"Why?"

"In case he's unable to reach me, love," Killian responded, and Emma furrowed her brows in confusion. "Emma, _Pirate Law Tours_ isn't just _my_ business endeavor, it's _ours_. I set it up so that once we're married you'll be an equal partner."

"You did?"

"Of course, love." Killian took her hands in his, and she was overcome by the love she saw reflected there. "Once we become husband and wife, everything I have will belong to you as well. I wouldn't be able to succeed with this expansion without you, Emma, and even though we aren't married _yet,"_ he smirked, "I want you to have equal say. So, if Smee can't get a hold of me, I have full confidence that you'll be able to direct him with any matter that arises."

Emma swallowed past the lump of emotion that had formed in her throat, and may have slightly scandalized Captain Smee with the enthusiastic display of gratitude she offered Killian before exchanging contact information.

* * *

"But why can't we just skip the last two weeks of school and all sail down on the _Roger_ together?" Henry whined. Not that he'd term it thus, that wouldn't be _cool._

Henry and Liam also didn't think it was very _cool_ that Killian would be setting sail to the Caribbean two weeks before their school term ended, affording him the time to get the _Jolly Roger_ to the Cayman Islands before the official launch date. Emma and the boys planned to fly down at the end of the term.

Killian saw an exasperated look cross Emma's face before she unleashed a tone to match. "Because Henry, you'd miss finals, and you already agreed to take Violet to the winter dance, and we already have the plane tickets purchased for the first day of your holiday break, and because it is too freaking cold! I am not freezing my ass off while the _Roger_ sails down the frozen coast of New England."

"But you're okay with Killian freezing his ass off?" Henry sassed.

"Hey! Watch the language," Emma snapped.

"Then set a better example."

"That's enough, Henry!" Killian admonished. He didn't usually get involved in rows between Emma and Henry; firstly, they so rarely happened, and secondly, he was still finding his footing with being a second parent to the lad, much as Emma was with Liam. He wasn't going to tolerate such disrespect to the woman he loved, though. Even from her son.

"Sorry," Henry mumbled at the scolding, and Killian noticed the lad's shoulders sag as he offered up an apology to his mother before shuffling out of the room.

Emma huffed out a sigh as she sank down next to Killian on the sofa. "I don't understand what's going on with him lately. Him _and_ Liam."

"There's been a lot of upheaval for them these past few months." Killian wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulders and pulled her further into his side. "A new school, Liam and I moving in and the four of us having to carve out space where you and Henry were already established and content, the constant stress you and I are both carrying regarding the expansion, not to mention all the wedding plans."

"Maybe… maybe we should postpone the wedding," Emma suggested softly.

"Postpone?"

"Just until things settle down," Emma suggested, tilting her head up to catch Killian's eyes. "We could push it back to next fall. Get through the launch of the expansion, and the boys' freshman year, and the first summer tour under the official title of _Pirate Law Tours_."

"Would postponing make you happy, love?" Killian didn't really want to wait an entire year to become Emma's husband, but he knew the amount of strain she, _they_ , had all been under in trying to juggle too many things at once.

"No," Emma sighed heavily, and Killian relaxed into her embrace as she wrapped her arm around his waist. The two sat in peaceful contentment for a long while, each lost to their own thoughts.

A specific thought kept rattling around in Killian's mind, and Emma's suggestion to postpone the wedding, even though it wasn't what she truly wanted, had brought the idea to the forefront once more. The idea that he and Swan should simply elope while they were in the Caribbean. He couldn't deny how greatly he would enjoy exchanging his vows with Emma on the deck of his ship with Liam and Henry there to bear witness. Though, they'd have to actually find two other official witnesses, given that both boys were under eighteen.

Regardless of how much he might wish for it, Killian couldn't bring himself to suggest it to Emma. He knew how much time and effort she and Mary Margaret had already put into the planning, and he didn't want Emma to feel more pressure by thinking he was at all unhappy with whatever kind of ceremony and reception she desired.

All he's ever wanted was her heart's desire, so if a spring wedding in Storybrooke was what Emma wanted, then that was what she would have.

"Perhaps we should plan something for just the four of us while we are in the Caribbean," Killian suggested.

"Like what?"

"Something that doesn't involve the business, or wedding plans, just… something we can all go do together. A bonding experience."

"Well, Henry and Liam were both excited about some private tour you can take through the Mayan ruins. Maybe we could schedule a day excursion."

"That sounds grand, love." Killian kissed Emma's forehead and the two resumed their moment of respite.

* * *

"You are bloody brilliant, Swan," Killian exclaimed as he entered the kitchen and placed an enthusiastic kiss on Emma's lips.

"You're only just now learning that," she teased after returning the affection. "What's made me so bloody brilliant this time?"

"Your idea that we should offer wedding services on the _Jewel_ ," Killian announced. "I had Smee look into it. Turns out it wasn't all that complicated to put things into place, so he got everything arranged, we loaded the various wedding packages onto the website yesterday, and today we got our first booking!"

"Killian! That's amazing!"

"And even better," he continued excitedly. "It's scheduled for January 1st, so we'll be able to attend as witnesses!"

Emma's face fell slightly before she clarified, "January first? New Year's Day?"

"Aye. Is that a problem?"

"I just got done booking that private tour to the ruins," she stated dolefully. "It's also scheduled for New Year's Day. It was their only opening. The tickets are non-refundable."

"Oh. Well. That's alright. I'll just inform Smee that I won't be able to-"

"No, Killian! You have to be there!" Emma argued. "We're going to the Cayman Islands so you can launch this extension of your business. You can't miss out on the first wedding your company is performing. I'll see if Ariel would want to come with me and the boys, so your ticket doesn't go to waste."

"Maybe she and Eric would both be agreeable to taking the boys, and you could attend the wedding with me," Killian suggested, but he could see by the hesitant look in her eye that she wasn't too keen on the idea. Emma worried her lip and wrung her hands, clearly torn, and Killian cursed himself for being a selfish arse. "I'm sorry, Swan," he offered gently. "I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to choose between me and Henry. I know how much he's looking forward to that tour, and I know it's important to you that you be with him for it."

In the weeks that had led up to Killian's impending departure, Henry and Liam's moods had improved with the prospect of spending some quality time together as a family while on holiday. Emma and Killian had come to realize how negligent they'd both been in regards to the boys, distracted as they were with everything going on around them, and had committed to changing that immediately. Emma had also confessed to feeling pulled in opposite directions as she weighed the needs of everyone around her, not wishing to disappoint anyone, or make them feel like less of a priority to her. A feeling she was clearly experiencing now.

"But the business is important, too," she countered. "And, like you said, once we're married, it'll be both of ours, so I _should_ be there to support you and-"

"Emma," Killian cut in. "Our business is a partnership. Just as our marriage will be. Neither of us want to sacrifice one for the other, so when issues like this arise, we divide and conquer." Killian placed his hands on her shoulders, then began rubbing his palms up and down the length of her arms in a soothing fashion. "You take the boys on the tour of the ruins, and I'll handle overseeing the wedding. Then, later that night, we'll all sit down for a New Year's dinner and share news of our day with one another. Just as any proper family would."

Emma nodded and offered him a small smile before reaching up to press her lips against his. What started out as soft and gentle, soon turned passionate and needy. Killian groaned at the hot slide of Emma's tongue against his own and pulled her close until she was flush against him. Hands roamed over eager bodies and threaded their way through each other's soft, silken locks. Knowing that the boys weren't due home for several hours yet, and that they only had a few hours beyond that before he'd have to leave to finalize preparations on the _Roger_ before they cast off early the next morning, Killian slid his hands to the backs of Emma's thighs and lifted her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around him and he pressed her against the wall, leveraging her in place with his hips so his hands were free to remove her shirt.

Before he could tug it completely over her head he heard the handle of the front door jiggle and the telltale creak of it opening. Emma stared wide eyed at him as they remained momentarily frozen before scrambling to put themselves to rights as Mary Margaret called out a greeting before becoming momentarily frozen herself.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked, clearly flustered by the scene before her.

"No!" Emma exclaimed as Killian grumbled, "Yes."

"We were just finalizing plans before Killian leaves tomorrow," Emma said. A bloom of pink spread across her cheeks, and all Killian wanted to do in that moment was take back Mary Margaret's key, show the woman the door, and continue to make his Swan flush in other places while they enjoyed one another's company in bed one final time before he left.

Unfortunately, such activities would have to wait. Mary Margaret had come to collect Emma for a last minute appointment she'd been able to finagle with the florist one town over. Apparently, a very sought after florist they _must_ go visit.

Emma gave Killian an apologetic look. He tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear and assured, "It's alright, Swan. I've still got to pack and then head over to the _Roger_ to help Eric."

"But you're staying on board tonight, and I might not be back until late. I'll miss you," she whispered so Mary Margaret, who was busying herself with being nonchalant in the living room, wouldn't overhear the sultry dip in her tone. "I miss you when you aren't in our bed, and I've got to somehow endure two weeks without you there to keep me warm. How will I ever manage," she teased.

"We'll muddle through somehow, love," Killian replied, his arms finding their way back around her waist. "I know I'll definitely miss having you in my bunk to help me keep warm so I don't freeze me arse off."

Emma giggled and gave him one last kiss before heading out with Mary Margaret. Gods he was gonna miss her over the next two weeks.

* * *

Emma breathed in the brine of the warm ocean air and smiled as she watched Liam and Henry race down the dock towards the two stately pirate ships moored there. The moment the three of them had stepped off the plane, every bit of stress and worry and strain they'd all been carrying for the past four months had melted away in the warm tropical climate. By the looks of her freshly tanned fiance, who'd made his way down the gangplank to embrace their boys, a beaming smile on his face and a relaxed set to his shoulders, the likes of which she hadn't seen for many months, Killian was benefitting from the same balm the Caribbean had offered the rest of them.

"Hello, beautiful," Killian greeted before drawing her into a tight embrace and planting an eager kiss on her lips. A kiss that purposely grew more intense in response to the gagging and retching noises the boys were making beside them.

"Alright, alright," Liam called out. "That's enough of that. We wanna hit the beach."

Emma reluctantly let go of Killian and the four of them made their way aboard so they could change for an outing at the beach before checking-in to their hotel (a luxury Emma had insisted on after having spent nearly three months living on the _Roger_ that summer). Before heading out, Killian took them over to introduce them to the _Jewel_ and her crew. Emma was pleased to see Captain Smee again, though she'd had the opportunity to talk with him on numerous occasions since their initial meeting in Storybrooke. Occasions that caused a conspiratorial look of mischievous understanding to pass between her, Smee, and the boys; one Emma feared Killian might have taken notice of, though he made no mention of it afterward.

Their days in the Caribbean passed in a flurry of ocean blues and sandy whites, mixed with multi-colored strands of Christmas lights adorning the odd palm tree to remind them of the holiday season they were there to celebrate every bit as much as the launch of _Pirate Law Tours._ A launch that had been met with eager anticipation, with crowds that gathered to witness the christening of the _Jewel_ and investors who praised Killian and Emma for their efforts and well earned success.

Good to their word, Emma and Killian made sure that quality time was set aside for the four of them to simply enjoy their time away from Storybrooke and to celebrate the season as a family. Christmas came and went, and before Emma knew it she was ushering in the New Year with the press of Killian's lips to hers at the stroke of midnight. A new year that would transform her into a wife, just as the previous year had made her a fiance. Emma had a good feeling about the year ahead, she just had to get through the day before her first.

* * *

Killian and Emma both groaned at the sound of the alarm blaring at them way too early the next morning.

"Why the bloody hell is that infernal thing going off at such a god awful hour?" Killian muttered into his pillow.

"Because the boys and I are going on that excursion today. The private tour of the Mayan ruins, remember? We have to meet the tour guide downstairs at 9 AM. You go back to sleep."

Killian grunted his assent and burrowed back down beneath the covers, only vaguely aware of the sounds of Emma knocking on the door joining their room to the boys', and the spray of the shower as she started to get ready for her day. He'd only been asleep for a few minutes (okay, an hour), when his phone buzzed from the bedside table. Tempted as he was to ignore it and go back to sleep, Killian worried that it might be Smee.

Sure enough. "Morning, mate."

Killian tried to give Smee his full attention, really he did, but it was not an easy feat with his stunningly beautiful fiance traipsing about their hotel room in nothing but her bra and underwear as she finished getting ready.

"Is there a problem?" Emma called out from the bathroom after Killian ended his call with Smee, and Killian wondered how imperative it was that she be downstairs at nine on the dot.

"Not really. Just a bit of a miscommunication," he answered, shaking the tempting thoughts from his mind. "It seems when the team arrived this morning to begin decorating the ship for the wedding, they got on the wrong one. They were halfway done stringing lights on the _Roger_ and had all the provisions stowed before Smee got there. He wanted to make sure I was okay with him using the _Roger_ rather than the _Jewel_ so they wouldn't have to start over and get behind schedule. I hope the bride and groom won't mind the change."

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it," Emma contended as she pulled her shirt over her head. More's the pity. "They'll be too focused on one another to be fussed about being on the wrong pirate ship." She gave him a playful smile and Killian was reminded once again what a lucky bastard he was to have her in his life. Soon to be his wife.

"Are you sure you don't want me to beg off with Smee and come with you and the boys today?"

"Killian, we've been over this," Emma sighed. "You need to be there. It's important for the business. Besides, you and I both know you aren't about to let Smee captain the _Roger_ without your supervision."

"True. Especially after the request he made before we hung up." Killian scratched behind his ear, perplexed now that he'd had time to let the words sink in.

"What request?"

"I asked him if he needed me to do or bring anything, and he said, _Aye. Don't forget to bring the rum_. There's cases of it in the hold. I don't see why he needs me to bring more."

"I didn't think pirates could ever have too much rum?" Emma smirked as she sat down on the bed next to him to put on her shoes.

"Aye, and this pirate can't get enough of you," he confessed as he pulled her back into bed.

He may have caused her to be a little late in meeting everyone downstairs by nine.

* * *

"Ahoy, Captain Smee," Killian called out as he stepped upon the deck of the _Roger,_ marveling at its transformation from pirate ship to wedding vessel. The run of soft, white fairy lights, the candles waiting to be lit, the pungent scent of the floral arrangements secured on deck all harkened back to the night Killian had proposed to his Swan on that very deck, and he desperately wished she was there now to celebrate the momentous occasion this wedding meant for their shared endeavor.

"Ah! Captain!" Smee greeted, climbing up from below deck and regaled in a fashionable mix of formal pirate wear Emma had helped to select. A tasteful blend of old world style that kept with their business aesthetic without the cliched campiness that might otherwise take away from the elegance and romanticism of the occasion.

The two captains shook hands and Smee nodded to the bottle in Killian's hand. "You brought the rum, I see."

"Aye. Though, I don't see why you needed me to. Isn't there plenty in the hold?"

Before Smee could respond, Eric announced that they were ready to set sail and looked expectantly between the two captains awaiting an order to cast off.

"I hoped you might take the helm, Sir." Smee said to Killian, taking the bottle of rum from him before he continued. "She is your ship after all, and there are still a few details I need to see to before the ceremony."

"Of course," Killian nodded and made his way to the helm, calling out orders along the way.

It took less than half an hour to reach the cove Smee had charted them toward. A visually stunning and remote location that offered a brilliant spectrum of colors from the gradient blues of the water to the lush greens of the vegetation that grew along the cliff sides, which perfectly framed the array of warmer hues cast by the setting sun.

The crew dropped anchor, and Smee appeared upon deck again, followed by a young woman who seemed to be coordinating the final preparations for the ceremony that was due to commence at any moment.

Killian made his way toward Smee, looking about curiously as he realized, "I haven't seen anyone other than the crew since we cast off. Are we sure the bride and groom made it on board," Killian jested.

"The bride's been getting ready in the stateroom," Smee informed him. "She said we could begin at any time."

"And the groom?" Killian questioned with a chuckle and a smirk. "Has he come down with a case of nerves he'll try and pass off as seasickness?"

"I don't know," Smee replied with a mischievous glint in his eye. "You tell me."

Killian cocked his head and furrowed his brows at his friend, then followed the man's gaze along the length of the ship until they fell onto the bride, who had appeared from below. Killian's breath caught in his chest and his eyes widened. Standing at the end of the makeshift aisle, that the wedding coordinator had constructed while Killian had teased Smee about the state of the groom, stood Emma garbed all in white with her arms crooked through Henry and Liam's as they flanked her.

"Wha-" Killian began to question, but he was cut off by Emma who'd begun to make her way toward him.

"You did say you'd bring the rum," she said coyly, and full understanding slammed into Killian as he recounted the words he'd spoken the night of their engagement all those months ago.

 _Liam and Henry continued to squabble over the various roles the other could fulfill at the wedding, while giving their reasons why they made the better candidate for best man. Their bickering then turned to other elements of the wedding, neither seeing eye to eye to the other's suggestions._

 _"_ _I think you were right, love," Killian whispered into Emma's ear as they both chuckled at the scene in front of them. "It seems we will have a new operation to put into place before we get to the altar."_

 _"_ _Oh, yeah? What's that?" she asked, as the argument between their boys became a tad more heated._

 _"_ _Operation Battle Stations."_

 _"_ _How about Operation Elopement, instead," she countered._

 _"_ _Aye, love. I'll bring the rum."_

Killian's thoughts, which had been swirling in chaos from the moment he'd seen Emma ethereally dressed in soft layers of white, were finally starting to organize themselves into coherency.

Elopement. They were eloping. This was _their_ wedding. Emma was the bride, and he was the groom. They were getting married. Now. On the _Jolly Roger._ In paradise.

"Killian?" Emma called out softly. She was standing before him now. Henry dutifully at her side and Liam at his.

"Are you sure, love?" Killian questioned while fighting back the emotion tightening in his throat and welling in his eyes. "What about the ceremony that's been planned in Storybrooke? All of Mary Margaret's arrang-"

"Those were Mary Margaret's plans," Emma admitted. "Yes. I thought at one time it's what I wanted, but… that was before _you_. Before _us_. None of those plans are us. _This_ is us." Emma took hold of Killian's hand and squeezed before continuing. "But if you're not okay with this we c-"

"Swan, I am more than okay with this," Killian beamed. "I want us to be wed in whatever way would make you happiest."

"I want you to be happy with it, too."

"My greatest joy is seeing yours, Emma," Killian murmured as he took a step toward her and brought his hands up to cup her face, leaning in with the intention of capturing her lips with his own.

"Not so fast, Captain," Smee interjected. "That part comes later."

"Then by all means, Mr. Smee," Killian commanded joyfully. "You know how I abhor waiting."

Emma flashed him a smile and it was all he could do to keep his composure as they recited their vows and exchanged rings. When Smee pronounced them husband and wife, Killian didn't wait for the blessing to kiss his bride.

Emma couldn't believe she'd actually pulled it off. What had started out as a seemingly ridiculous idea the evening she, Killian, and Smee had first discussed the possibility of _Pirate Law Tours o_ ffering wedding services to those who wished to wed in paradise, was now a reality. She was Mrs. Killian Jones, and she'd never been happier.

"Well, you did it, Swan," Killian whispered into her ear as they stood watching the last of the sun's rays flicker at the horizon. "You finally got to be a part of an operation."

"Yup, and I think Operation Bring the Rum was a huge success, if I do say so myself."

"Well, I sincerely hope you'll include _me_ next time, should you see the need to launch another operation."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that," she assured, circling her arms around his waist. "I can hardly put Operation Stork into motion without you."

Killian's eyes went wide, and he stammered, "E-Emma?! Are you-?"

"No, no, no! Not _yet_ ," she corrected. "But it's something I'd like to work towards sooner rather than later. If you're agreeable to it, that is."

"Oh, I'm agreeable. I am more than agreeable." His boyish exuberance made her giggle against his lips as they fervently pressed against hers. "What say you, that once we make land, we kick the crew and the boys off the ship so we can begin our efforts with this mission in earnest?"

Emma toyed with the opening of his collar, brushing her fingers over the hollow of his throat and down into the dusting of chest hair peeking out from the open buttons. She felt him shiver under her touch and glanced up to look into his eyes from under her lashes.

"Ariel and Eric already agreed to watch the boys. It is our wedding night after all," she told him before drawing her bottom lip between her teeth and hitching her brows at him.

"Gods I love you."


End file.
